Toris Lorinaitis
Stats Age: 25 Birthday: 11th March 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Species: Human Likes: hotpot, cooking, animals, fencing, Feliks, gardening. Dislikes: people picking on others, cruelty to animals, the dark. History Toris had the bad luck to be born into the house of a violent drunkard. His father repeatedly attacked him despite his mother's best attempts to protect him. He became skittish, easily terrified, and lonely, and bore scars all over his back from the beatings he recieved. Finally, at the urging of his mother's family, they both fled in the middle of the night to Poland. It was hard setting up a new home there; with no job and no skills, his mother cleaned houses for a living, and they both lived in their car for a few months. After finally getting enough money for a house (albeit a run down, leaky one), Toris finally went back to school, 13 years old and barely able to speak any Polish. He hoped to start anew and move on with life, maybe make a few friends. Whatever hopes he had for a normal life, however, vanished when he walked in on someone he thought was a girl changing. Feliks, revealed to be a boy, did not take this well. He threatened to throw Toris to a pet dragon of his. While Toris didn't believe him, he promised to keep his mouth shut regardless. From there the two became unlikely friends. Toris almost had a heart attack when he first visited Feliks' house and actually did run into his pet dragon, not to mention the hundreds of other supposedly mythical creatures he and his grandmother cared for. Regardless, he stood by his new friend, and picked up how to care for each creature from the blonde's ramblings. He found himself going there after school every day to help with cleaning and feeding them. Feliks' grandmother insisted on paying him for his hard work, and so he started bringing home money to help his exhausted mother as well. She doesn't know about The Menagerie, and just thinks he works on a local farm with his friend. He was surprised again when his cousins, Eduard Von Bock and Raivis Galante turned up at The Menagerie one day, looking for samples of dragon blood. It turned out that Eduard had been studying the supernatural scientifically, and Raivis aiding him as his assistant. After several joking comparisons with Doctor Frankenstein, Toris asked him why he needed the blood, because the reason had to be good to convince Feliks to wound his precious beasts, even a little bit. (Liberal application of hard cash helped.) Eduard planned to use it to barter his way into the Hunters as a researcher. In exchange, he would pass information to Toris, thus enabling him and Feliks not only to keep their animals safe, but act as information brokers of the supernatural world. This being a good eough reason, Eduard was given the blood and went on his way. Now, monsters would visit Feliks and Toris for more than just sight seeing. A lot of money was made. Toris' mother has learned not to question it. Category:Humans